X-Force 11
"Friendly Reminders" is the story title to the eleventh issue of the first volume of the ''X-Force'' comic book series by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Fabian Nicieza and co-plotted by Rob Liefeld, who also provided the cover art illustration for this issue. It was inked by Dan Panosian, with coloring by Steve Buccellato and Chris Eliopoulos on letters. This issue shipped with a June, 1992 cover date and carries a cover price of $1.25 per copy (US). Synopsis Appearances * X-Force :* Cable, Nathaniel Summers :* Boom-Boom, Tabitha Smith :* Cannonball, Sam Guthrie :* Domino, Vanessa Carlysle :* Feral, Maria Callasantos :* Shatterstar, Gaveedra Seven :* Siryn, Theresa Cassidy :* Warpath, James Proudstar * Domino, Neena Thurman * G.W. Bridge * Rictor, Julio Richter * Tigerstryke * Weapon X, Garrison Kane * Yeti * Deadpool, Wade Wilson * Pico Halfghanaghan * Mister Tolliver * Thorrn, Lucia Callasantos * Banshee, Sean Cassidy * Stryfe * Sauron, Karl Lykos * Masque, * Mutant Liberation Front * S.H.I.E.L.D. * X-Force * Weapon: Prime * Humans * Cyborgs * Mutants :* Morlocks * New York :* Adirondack Mountains :* X-Force headquarters :* New York City :* The Alley * Atlantic Ocean * Austria * Katana * Robots * S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier * Enhanced reflexes * Superhuman agility * Superhuman stamina Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this issue is "Domnino -- Revealed!" * This issue shipped in direct market edition and newstand edition. The direct market edition features a Spider-Man 30th Anniversary graphic in place of the UPC code. * This issue is reprinted in the X-Force: Under the Gun graphic novel. * This is the first modern appearance of Neena Thurman, aka Domino. She made a chronologically earlier appearance in ''X-Force'' #8, in a flashback tale from ten years in the past. * This issue reveals that the person whom everyone thought was Domino was actually a mutant shape-shifter named Vanessa Carlysle. The real Domino makes her first appearance in this issue. Vanessa Carylsyle will go on to adopt the code name of Copycat. * Tolliver has held Domino captive for more than a year. * Deadpool's line, "Cowabunga, dude!", is reminiscent of one of the trademark catch phrases of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. * Garrison Kane tells G.W. Bridge that Cable is leading the Mutant Liberation Front. This is an error on his part. The leader of the MLF is actually Stryfe, who is a clone of Cable. * G.W. Bridge is the only non-altered human in this issue. Recommended Reading * Cable Vol 1 * Cable Vol 2 * Cable Vol 3 * New Mutants Vol 1 * New Mutants Vol 2 * New Mutants Vol 3 * Soldier X Vol 1 * Weapon X Vol 1 * X-Force Vol 1 * X-Force Vol 2 * X-Force Vol 2 * X-Statix Vol 1 * X-Men Vol 1 * X-Men Vol 2 External Links * * * * References ---- Category:X-Force Vol 1 Category:1992/Comic issues Category:June, 1992/Comic issues Category:Verified